


Affairs With Friends

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, Community: disney_kink, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, References to anxiety, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: It did not take long for Buzz and Jessie to befriend Shang and Mulan. Both couples liked the other a lot.





	Affairs With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Double slash (male/male and female/female). For some reason, two Disney couples befriend one another and the guys have an affair as do the girls. Guilt, miscommunication and funny confessions. Something cute and light-hearted."

She wore cowboy boots and a cowboy hat regularly, and at almost six feet tall, taller than her boyfriend by a couple of inches. They were Jessie Pride and Buzz Lightyear. He was in the military: Air Force, to be exact. And that’s how he and Jessie became friends with Shang Li and Mulan Fa, who were both in the military, as well, but the Army, with Mulan in the reserves. Like, Jessie, Mulan grew up on a farm and this was still a part of her in some form. 

It did not take long for Buzz and Jessie to befriend Shang and Mulan. Both couples liked the other a lot. Possibly because of similarities: Buzz and Shang were both military men and were serious about it. Mulan, while being in the military, was also a farm girl and enjoyed horses, similar to Jessie. Both of them were somewhat laidback in comparison to the men they were with. Both couples were devoted to each other at the level that was a long-term monogamous relationship but neither couple was married and had no plans within the next few years, but they lived together.

About six months into their friendships, Jessie and Mulan were having a girl’s night in, while their boyfriends were out doing military related things, hanging out at Jessie and Buzz’s place.

“We should get drunk. Might keep me from worrying about Buzz until I wanna throw up,” Jessie said.

“And instead throw up because of alcohol?” Mulan asked, jokingly.

“You get me,” Jessie said with a grin and a wink. She clicked her tongue and used her left hand to look like a gun.

Mulan chuckled. 

As a movie played on the television, Mulan and Jessie drank a couple of alcoholic beverages, talked about various things and laughed. 

“So, Shang doesn’t…?” Jessie began and then licked her own hand and sucked it briefly as a way to simulate oral sex. 

Mulan shifted in her seat because Jessie actually maintained eye contact with her while she did that, and something about Jessie’s bright green eyes doing that made her a bit uncomfortable— or aroused, from the warmth in her nether regions.

“He does not,” Mulan said. 

“My condolences,” Jessie said, as she took a sip of her drink.

“Buzz does?” Mulan asked. She licked her hand briefly.

Jessie grinned. “Absolute-lee,” Jessie said, a slight slur to her voice. “I’m delicious.”

“Delicious?” 

“Buzz has said it,” Jessie said. 

She winked and they both laughed. They both set their drinks down. 

Then, in a quick, fluid movement, Jessie grabbed Mulan’s face and kissed her, and Mulan allowed the kiss to continue, kissing the redhead back. 

Hands all over each other.

It was a good thing the make out was occurring on the couch, as it made it easier for Jessie to straddle Mulan, as they continued to kiss. 

Pulling at shirts and undoing of jeans.

Soon, Jessie knelt on the floor by the couch wearing only her panties, as she and Mulan slowly pulled Mulan’s panties off and Jessie ravenously kissed Mulan’s stomach in a trail leading up to her nether regions. Jessie licked Mulan’s clit slowly and Mulan shivered. 

Mulan groaned pleasurably.

“You like that?” Jessie asked. She did it again, licking Mulan’s inner lips and clit.

She looked up and noticed Mulan’s mouth opened and eyes shut. When she murmured, “Yes,” Jessie had her confirmation that she was doing the right thing. Plus, Mulan was wet. 

In addition to licking, Jessie used her fingers to gently rub her, and occasionally slipping a finger or two into Mulan’s body to thrust and rub. 

“More,” Mulan murmured. She whimpered softly, and then gave a great moan when Jessie stopped going softly and gently and started to go faster and harder. 

More moans and sighs as Mulan got closer and closer. Jessie continued licking, rubbing, and fingerfucking, enjoying the feel of Mulan’s insides tightening against her fingers. Jessie couldn’t help but think that that feeling must be what Buzz especially enjoyed about sex with her.

Finally, Mulan exhaled deeply with a moan and Jessie gently pulled away from her, before joining her to sit on the couch.

Mulan cuddled close to her. 

“We should do that again,” Mulan murmured and kissed Jessie’s bare arm. 

“Maybe,” Jessie said. She grabbed a thick strand of her hair and twirled it without pulling it out of her scalp. “I just feel really guilty now. We just cheated on our boyfriends.”

Saying it made it more real and Jessie stood up quickly making Mulan fall against the cushions with a gasp. Then she started to grab her clothes to put them back on, first a bra. 

“Do you want to talk about it? We-We can talk about it?” Mulan asked, as she stood up, and taking a cue and searched for her panties and bra on the floor. “I mean, yes, I agree. We did cheat on our boyfriends.”

Jessie grabbed her own shirt and fluffed it violently against the air.

“Our _great_ boyfriends,” Jessie said, as she put the shirt back on. 

“You initiated it,” Mulan said, putting her panties on and sitting down.

Jessie sat down next to Mulan; her legs open wide, jeans still lying on the floor. 

“But you kissed me back. You could have stopped me,” Jessie said. “But I don’t blame you. It happened and we just have to deal.”

“How about we keep this going on the down low?” Mulan asked. “Not tell Shang and Buzz what happened and maybe just… explore this.”

“Like experiment?” Jessie asked. 

“Yeah,” Mulan said. 

“I can see your point. I lost my virginity with Buzz, so he’s the only sexual experience I have,” Jessie said.

Mulan nodded. 

Jessie nodded as well. 

And that’s how it started. Mulan stayed a bit longer, cuddling with Jessie on the couch, before leaving for the evening. 

Jessie was quietly lying in bed when Buzz finally got home. She didn’t hear him until he sat down in the bed and she shook herself from her half-sleepy half-guilty stupor. 

“Buzz!” Jessie exclaimed before sitting down next to him and then kissing him on his neck. 

“Were you asleep, babe?” Buzz asked, as he put an arm around her. 

“Um, er, I don’t know,” Jessie said, awkwardly. 

He watched her squeeze her fingers with one hand and look nervous, and then said, “Are you okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Jessie said quickly. “Let’s have sex!” 

Thirty minutes later, lying naked next to a sated, sleeping, naked Buzz who was spooning her from behind, Jessie felt relieved that when she climaxed she didn’t cry out Mulan’s name or anything like that, but at least it kept Buzz from assuming something was wrong. 

A couple of weeks later, Jessie was communicative but Buzz felt like their communication was off balance as if she was treading carefully around him. Their sex life was just as great, but she seemed to prefer missionary. 

He was hanging out with Shang at Shang’s place while Jessie and Mulan went shopping. 

“Jessie’s been kind of awkward lately. Not sure what that is about. And she’s tending towards missionary position.”

“And she doesn’t usually?”

“Well, she’s never been gun shy about being on top. Like she wants to hide most of her body from me.”

“Well, maybe she’s feeling fat or something?”

Buzz shrugged. “She’ll probably tell me eventually.” 

“Mulan won’t perform oral sex, but she wants me to perform oral sex. I wish she would jerk me off sometimes though,” Shang said. 

“Jessie’s been a bit shy about that lately too. She usually wants to see me squirt.”

“Well, you know, if our women don’t want to do that, we should help each other other,” Shang said. 

It was meant to be a joke, a sarcastic remark. But when Shang unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers freeing his cock, it ended up turning into both men jerking each other off until they came, gasping.

“That hits the spot,” Shang said as he buttoned his pants. “I don’t think I’m gay, but a man knows exactly what a man likes.”

“Because we’ve the same equipment,” Buzz said. 

“True.”

Shang and Buzz’s affair was brief. It was that one evening, and they ignored that it happened to the extent that they could. 

Jessie and Mulan continued their affair, until…

Two weeks after Shang and Buzz’s affair, Jessie finally confessed to Buzz that she was having an affair with Mulan. Her method of confession was a little unorthodox. Mostly because at the time she confessed, Buzz’s cock was buried inside her. 

She had her arms wrapped around him, Buzz’s head was nuzzled in her neck sucking and nipping and he was audibly groaning non-important words, phrases, or sentence to her. Things like “You make me so hard,” and “You’re so tight,” and “You feel so good.” 

And then she gave a groan and then said, “I’ve been having an affair with Mulan for about a month.”

This stopped Buzz in his tracks, and he stopped thrusting. He looked at her, shocked, and then pulled out and got off of Jessie.

“Why are you stopping?” Jessie asked. 

“Feels kinda wrong to continue after what you just said,” Buzz said. He sat down at the edge of the bed, covering himself with both hands. 

“D’you want to talk about it?” Jessie asked.

Buzz sighed but before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang. 

Jessie groaned. 

After grabbing bathrobes and covering themselves, they both silently walked to the doorbell. Mulan and Shang were at the door.

“Hi,” Shang said, sounding rather stiff to Jessie’s ear. “May we come in?”

Jessie looked at Mulan who mouthed “He knows.”

“Uh, sure,” Jessie said.

“Yes. I think we’ve the need to talk about something,” Buzz said. He briefly looked at Jessie, but Jessie could not read the look. 

As they walked in, Jessie murmured into Mulan’s ear, “Buzz knows.”

After a few moments of silence, Buzz then said, “Mulan, do you have something for the room to know?”

“Yes,” Mulan said. “I, er, Jessie and I have been having oral sex, some fingering, and other physically sexual related acts over the past five weeks!”

Buzz groaned. 

“Her fingers have been in your vagina?” Buzz asked Jessie. 

“Your penis was in my vagina not ten minutes ago!” Jessie said. “Until I killed the moment by telling you about the affair.”

“Jessie Pride: Moment Killer,” Mulan exclaimed. 

Jessie laughed briefly, before Buzz cleared his throat pointedly.

“How many fingers at one time?” Buzz asked. 

Mulan looked at him and Jessie first thought that she was flipping the bird at Buzz until she noticed that Mulan was showing Buzz two fingers: her thin left index and middle fingers.

“These two,” Mulan said. “That’s it. Are they bigger than your cock?”

“His cock is bigger,” Jessie and Shang said in unison. 

She and Mulan both said to Shang, “What? How do you know?”

“Because I’ve seen it,” Shang said. He noticeably walked backwards away from the other three. 

“Oh, you’ve been comparing penis sizes, Buzz? Buzz, you know its girth that matters!” Jessie said. “And trust me: your girth is more than satisfactory.” 

“Let’s just tell them, Li,” Buzz said. He flushed noticeably. He gave Jessie an apologetic look.

“Two weeks ago, we jacked each other off,” Shang said. 

Silence. 

“That it?” Jessie asked. 

Buzz nodded. “I’m sorry,” Buzz said. “It was only one time. It didn’t mean anything. Probably curiosity and experimentation.”

Shang nodded. “Plus, I never get a nice jerk off,” Shang murmured. 

Jessie nodded to Buzz and said to him, “Hey, that’s why I and Mulan did what we were doing. I’ve only ever had sex with you, Buzz. My sexual experience had been limited to you, however great it is,” she then turned to Shang, “And somebody,” she said pointedly to, “didn’t give their girl oral sex.”

“Hey, I started doing that in the last few weeks!” Shang said. 

“Good,” Jessie said. She smiled at him. She then walked over to Mulan and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear, “Maybe you should jerk him off, though, too.”

“And blowjobs, too!” Shang added. 

Mulan nodded. 

Jessie chuckled.

“Uh, how many fingers did you put in Mulan?” Shang asked Jessie. 

“At most,” Jessie said, “these two.” She showed him right index and middle finger. She turned to Buzz, “His cock bigger than that?” 

“Are you mad at me?” Buzz asked. 

Jessie shook her head. 

“I trust these two, so why get too upset?” Jessie said. “You mad at me?” 

“Only experimentation?” Buzz asked. “Not planning it to be long term?”

“You wanna end it?” Mulan asked Jessie. “I’m cool with going back to being just friends.”

“No problem, Mulan. Just friends. Plus, it seemed to help you and Shang out. Though you need to communicate with each other!” Jessie said, smiled. “Say thank you,” she said to Shang.

“Thank you?” Shang asked. 

“Was the preference for missionary position you feeling guilty?” Buzz asked Jessie. 

“Yeah. I was afraid you’d be able to tell from looking at my body that Mulan had been there. I’m sorry,” Jessie said. 

“It’s okay,” Buzz said. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. 

“Uh, Mulan, we might wanna go,” Shang said. “They’re already in their bathrobes, and I don’t want to watch.” He cringed as Buzz and Jessie simply stared at each other in the way that a love-making couple does. And then he took Mulan by the hand to the door at the same time that Jessie started to walk towards her and Buzz’s bedroom, her bathrobe barely on, save for covering everything waist below with Buzz following her hungrily.

“Lock the door behind you,” Jessie shouted back. “Mulan, Give him a blow job!”

“Will do!” Mulan said. 

Two doors shut quietly as two couples went to spend quality time with each other. 

 

Two days later.

“I gave him a blowjob in the car outside your house,” Mulan said. “Then I drove home and we had more sex.”

“I think Buzz and I had sex for hours after y’all left. Make up sex, oral, cowgirl position, three fingers fingering, missionary, etcetera.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Jessie Pride: Moment Killer" is a Scrubs reference to the "Elliot Reid: Moment Killer" thing.
> 
> Also, I highkey feel like, had I wrote this NOW, this would have ended in polyamory.


End file.
